


Like Honey, Thick And Sweet

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson and Donovan are bros, Chandra North Appreciation, F/F, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Lesbian Irene Adler, Lesbian Sally Donovan, Lesbians, No Plot, Sally Donovan Appreciation, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sally Donovan
Kudos: 3
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Like Honey, Thick And Sweet

Sally’s fingers ran gently over the warm, bare skin of her girlfriend’s stomach, the expanse pale and unmarred against the black bedsheets. It was so unlike her own, they were shades apart and she wasn’t nearly as pristine. There were old scars, new scrapes, and fresh bruises all along her body. Her work could be straining to say the least, demanding in a way that Irene’s just wasn’t most days, she was the one inflicting marks most the time. It wasn’t that she had ever minded her body, being raised in a very supportive household, she was taught to love the skin that she was in. Not only that, but her personal life led to plenty of marks all on it’s own, her clumsiness not helping her any. There were bruises covering her knees that Sherlock had incorrectly guessed had come from sleeping with Philip. 

Really, Sally couldn’t help but laugh at that conclusion, it was just so ridiculous and out of the realm of possibility. For a genius, Sherlock really missed a lot of signals when it came to sexuality because Sally was a lesbian. In fact, she had known ever since she was about fourteen that she did not like men and she didn’t think it was too big of a secret about her either. She couldn’t allow herself to think too deeply about the man, not when Irene’s eyes were slowly opening and that wicked smile was making its way onto her face. The older woman was so pretty when she was first waking up, eyelashes fluttering and face so relaxed from sleep, calm in a way she usually wasn’t. In those moments, she didn’t need to put on a dominant and confident expression, she just needed to be herself. Her hair was also undone and no makeup had yet been applied, her natural beauty on full display, though she was always gorgeous. 

“You could have woken me up, you know.” Irene hummed out, stretching out in the bed, toes curling as she finished waking up. One hand moved up to Sally’s hair, perfectly polished nails twirling loosely through her curls as she looked up at her. Even on her day off, she hadn’t been able to sleep in too much, her body accustomed to waking up around a certain type. However, Irene’s sleep schedule was far more erratic as she was her own boss and essentially her own boss, deciding what days and hours she worked on her own. Sally envied that just a tad, considering how hard she worked down at the Yard, but they were very different people, she supposed. She really liked it that way too, their differences were a large part of the appeal, she would never want to date someone who was too similar to herself. No, she enjoyed having someone who played off her own personality.

“I was more than content to just stare at the most beautiful girl in the entire world.” And it was true, sorry Chandra North, but she had been dethroned by the looks of Irene Adler. Though, she would always hold a place in Sally’s heart as her crush when she was fifteen. Though, they did share a few similarities in their looks. She wouldn’t say she had a certain type, though, she had dated women of all appearances before. There was absolutely no contest, Irene wiped the floor with all of them, both when it came to looks and personality. It had been a long time since Sally had felt so happy and so strongly for someone. They had been dating for nearly a year and things had hit both of them hard, it felt so natural between them and like they had known each other their entire lives. Sally hated cliches and yet it felt like she was a teenager again when she was with Irene. 

“Aren’t you a darling.” Perfect white teeth flashed up at Sally as Irene smiled wider, pulling her down to press a soft and slow kiss to her lips, still tasting faintly like the strawberry lip balm she had put on before bed. With a happy sigh, Sally relaxed into her, letting her girlfriend take the lead like she always seemed to do so naturally. Her hand laid flat over Irene’s stomach now, supporting herself with her free elbow and leaning over her, making it easier for them to kiss briefly. When they pulled away, both were grinning at one another like fools, And this was exactly how Sally loved spending all of her days off, wrapped up in bed all day with her wonderful girlfriend and doing absolutely nothing, she couldn’t think of a better way to spend her time rather than with the woman she loved. The woman that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 


End file.
